


Мальчики учатся плакать, девочки учатся стрелять

by lamonika



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: But not quite, Dark Sawada Tsunayoshi, Deaf Character, Disability, Family Issues, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: Савада Тсунаеши глуха от рождения.





	Мальчики учатся плакать, девочки учатся стрелять

— Я никогда ее не признаю, ты слышишь?! — кричит Емицу. Нана вжимает голову в плечи, зажимает себе рот ладонями, чтобы не разреветься в голос. — Я ждал парня, а не недоношенную девку!

Девятый скорбно качает головой, хватает Саваду за плечи, пытаясь успокоить. Емицу выворачивается, продолжает кричать, Нана замирает, не в силах сдвинуться с места, только размазывает слезы по щекам, тихо всхлипывая.

Маленькая Тсунаеши не слышит чужих криков и не плачет, только моргает сонно, смотря в расписанный узорами золотистый потолок; Занзас зло щерится, прижимаясь к стене, осторожно сжимая названую племянницу в руках, и выходит из комнаты, громко хлопая дверью.

Осенняя Италия полнится яркими красками, запахами цветов и фруктов, и на одного несчастного ребенка на крошечной планете становится больше.

— Он остынет, — уверенно заявляет Занзас, глядя в светлые глаза. — Но ты не смей его прощать. Слышишь? Не смей!

Тсунаеши не слышит. Ее мир — это солнечный свет, злой, отчаянный взгляд напротив, неясные тени, запах апельсинов и благословенная, абсолютная тишина.

Савада Тсунаеши глуха от рождения.

***

 

В крошечном, забытом всеми богами Намимори и во всех близлежащих городках нет ни одной специализированной школы для таких, как Тсунаеши, и это, кажется, беспокоит всех, кроме нее самой.

Тсунаеши нравится парк в Кокуе, нравятся яркие огни каруселей, сахарная вата, тающая на языке, запах цветущих сакур, нравится болтать ногами в розовых кроссовках, сидя в кабинке чертова колеса.

С ней иногда пытаются познакомиться; Савада с интересом склоняет голову к плечу, внимательно следя за движениями чужих губ, и с неизменной улыбкой показывает руками уверенно: «Это не ко мне».

Другие дети недоуменно хмурятся и пожимают плечами — какая-то сумасшедшая. Для них парк — это музыка из колонок по всему периметру прогулочной зоны, это гул голосов и лязг металла, это смех ровесников и окрики родителей.

Тсуна не знает, как звучит музыка. Тсуна не знает, как звучит голос ее матери. Тсуна не знает, как звучит хоть что-нибудь.

Над парком нависает зубастая и клыкастая тень: скоро природа его уничтожит, сотрет с лица земли, оставит только развалины.

Тсуна знает это и старается насладиться последними выходными, ввинчивается в толпу юрким волчком и скалится на всех встречных мальчишек, пока они не начинают плакать.

Глаза Савады Тсунаеши похожи на ружейные дула.  
На выскобленную до блеска пустоту.

***

 

Ямамото Такеши честно пытается понять, как думает его одноклассница — низкорослая девочка с короткой стрижкой и вздернутым носом. На каком языке она думает и слышит ли что-то внутри своей головы — свои мысли, свой внутренний голос, пульс крови, шумящей в ушах?

Тсунаеши на пальцах показывает уверенное, твердое «нет», и Такеши почти наверняка знает, что она лжет. Именно за это она нравится Ямамото — за небрежную ложь, сплетенную тонкими пальцами.

— Предположим — чисто теоретически, — говорит их учитель математики, — что в классе есть ученица, тормозящая учебный процесс и мешающая всем остальным усваивать материал.

Для наглядности пишет на доске иероглифы «голос», «говорить», «слово», и неприятно ухмыляется, глядя на Саваду. Тсуна беспечно болтает ногами в воздухе — она не достает до пола.

— Есть что сказать нам, Савада-тян? — скалит мелкие зубы учитель; Тсуна растягивает губы в беззаботной улыбке.

— Предположим — чисто теоретически, — Тсунаеши говорит, и голос у нее хриплый и излишне громкий, — что сегодня вы научитесь летать.

А потом смеется — искренне.  
Ямамото недоуменно вытирает ставшее мокрым лицо.

Учитель падает с лестницы получасом позже от толчка сильных, мозолистых от биты рук.  
И больше не поднимается.

***

 

Тсунаеши всегда может сказать, есть ли кто-то за ее спиной, и только поэтому не пропускает удар; запах металла жжется подобно огню.

— Не наживай себе врага, Кея-кун, — звонко говорит Савада, не поворачиваясь. — Я не желаю сражаться еще и с тобой.

— Это почему же? — ухмыляется Хибари.

Тсуна не видит его губ, не слышит его голоса, но отвечает уверенно, будто готовая к этому вопросу:

— Потому что у меня есть только один враг — смерть.

У Тсунаеши пружинистая походка и прямая спина, и над девчоночьими плечами Кее на секунду чудятся чужие руки — костлявые, серые, покрытые трупными пятнами. Он зажмуривается, трет увлажнившиеся глаза — видение пропадает.

— Враг ли?

***

 

— Чаоссу, — говорит маленький мальчик, — это ты — Савада Тсунаеши?

Тсуна с интересом смотрит на гостя, на его шляпу и смешной наряд, на сонного откормленного хамелеона на плече.

— Хаос, — тянет Тсунаеши, склоняясь к малышу. — Это я, если тебе так хочется.

Саваду нельзя обмануть детским голосом и нелепым внешним видом, и до тех пор, пока она остается глуха к внешнему миру, внутренний мир ее собеседника цветет и гниет, разлагается в крошечной солнечной пустышке. Смерть стоит за его спиной, словно цепной пес, и смотрит прямо на Тсунаеши. И шепчет, минуя слуховые каналы, ввинчивает фразу прямо в мозг: «Времени мало».

Этот мальчик почему-то не плачет.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что Девятый Вонгола назначил тебя своей наследницей? — с интересом спрашивает Реборн, проговаривает слова медленно, пока Тсуна внимательно следит за движением губ.

Из глубины сознания всплывают кроваво-красные глаза. «Не смей прощать его, слышишь?»

Ну конечно же.

— Теперь знаю, — улыбается Тсуна. — И соглашусь на это, если дашь мне пострелять.

***

 

— Ты же глухая… Немощная! — беспомощно бормочет Емицу, чувствуя, как щекам становится горячо от слез. Дочь вырастает — крепкой, обаятельной, бойкой. Дочь вырастает — не сын. — Ты не должна была ничего узнать!

— Мне не нужно слышать, чтобы знать, — смеется Савада, зажмуривая глаза, только бы никто не заметил провалов вместо зрачков.

Тсунаеши учится стрелять; не слышит грохота выстрелов, не беспокоится из-за акустики в тренировочном зале, целится точно в голову нарисованному человеку — и попадает. Десять раз подряд. Двадцать. Тридцать.

Представляет на месте нарисованной фигуры силуэт отца, названого деда, любого другого парня, да хоть нерожденного брата, чувствуя, как призрачные ледяные руки обнимают за плечи.

Тсуна заставляет мальчишек плакать — горько, навзрыд, каждого встречного, знакомого и незнакомца, плетет ложь тонкими пальцами и смотрит не в глаза — в душу. Ненавидит так, как не умеет никто. Ненавидит так, как ненавидели ее.

Тсуна смотрит и улыбается немного рассеянно, как ее мать. Тсуна не слышит ни музыки, ни голосов, ничего, кроме тяжелого ледяного дыхания на затылке — этого ей достаточно.

Тсунаеши несчастна, улыбчива и равнодушна, Тсунаеши идеальна во всех отношениях, Тсунаеши родилась недоношенной — и одолела тем самым саму смерть. Побежденный служит победителю.

Тсунаеши забирает чужие жизни и чужие души, привязывает людей поводками и душит ими же, Тсунаеши — маленький ночной кошмар;  
Тсунаеши — просто ребенок.

— Этого не будет! — рычит Емицу, утирает текущие по лицу слезы. — Ты не получишь кольцо, ты слышишь?

— Нет, пап, не слышу, — отвечает Тсунаеши, крепче сжимая пистолет, и улыбается, будто бы извиняясь. — Я ничего не слышу.

И, глядя дочери в глаза — дула ружей — Емицу понимает:

Лжет.


End file.
